El comienzo Shonen ai
by lovesg
Summary: Shiryu va a entrenar pero le es imposible concentrarse por que alguien más ocupa su mente


El Comienzo

El caballero del dragón bajó las escaleras de dos en dos ansioso por salir de aquella casa para poder ir a entrenar. Por alguna extraña razón aquello era lo único que conseguía animarlo desde hacía varios meses.

—¡Shiryu! ¿Dónde vas tan temprano?— Le preguntó Seiya con una tostada en la boca al tiempo que intentaba calzarse una de sus zapatillas a la pata coja.

— Voy a entrenar — respondió sin detenerse.

— ¡Espera!

—————

Cuando Shiryu llegó a los vestuarios comenzó a desvestirse con calma y a guardar su ropa en la taquilla. Para su sorpresa todavía no había venido nadie y eso lo desmoralizo un poco.

— Creo que he venido demasiado pronto. —Se lamentó— Con el ánimo que tengo entrenar hoy se me hará eterno. Si al menos... él estuviera aquí

Shiryu era consciente de que, como uno de los caballeros de Atenea debía de prepararse siempre para los más duros combates. Pero particularmente ese día el deber le pesaba más que al Titán de la leyenda sostener el mundo. Se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al gimnasio. Hizo unos ejercicios de calentamiento y al poco tiempo ya estaba ensayando sus golpes y movimientos defensivos. Tan metido estaba en su entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba con interés desde una viga del techo.

Los minutos avanzaban lentamente y su concentración se alejaba de él con cada paso dejando invadir su mente de recuerdos y sentimientos como el de añoranza. Porque, por mucho tiempo que pasara no podía evitar echar de menos a su maestro, especialmente cuando se sentía tan perdido. Lo que daría por poder por volver a disfrutar de los hermosos paisajes de la montaña de los seis ancianos, donde se formo como caballero, por escuchar el estruendo de aquella cascada tras la que se escondía su armadura. En definitiva, todo lo que le había enseñado a ser paciente y conservar la sangre fría que necesitaba en sus misiones y en su vida diaria, una paz que no volvería a alcanzar desde que aquel enigmático caballero se unió al grupo. Frustrado apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo cubriendo su rostro con las manos, desesperado por no saber la respuesta a la pregunta que lo destrozaba. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ese hombre?

— ¿Crees que esa es forma de entrenar para un combate, Dragoncito?— Le dijo Ikki al tiempo que saltaba de su escondite daba un par de volteretas en el aire y clavaba sus pies en el suelo sin ningún esfuerzo. El caballero se puso en pie como un resorte.  
— ¿Qué...? Tú... ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir de mi forma de entrenar? — Le preguntó Shiryu enojado, en parte por sus toscas palabra y en parte por haberse visto sorprendido. — ¿Qué es eso de Dragoncito?!Mi nombre es Shiryu¡

— Vamos Dragoncito deja de echar humo y luchemos. Solo los dos.— le propuso sin darle ninguna importancia a su enfado y fijando sus ojos sobre los suyos. — Realmente hermosos. — pensó para sí.

El caballero del Dragón aceptó. — Esto solo será un entrenamiento normal. Nada de usar los poderes. Solo lucha sin más

— ¿El pequeño bebe tiene miedo de que lo hieran?  
— Lo que no quiero es que destrocemos el lugar, estúpido.  
— ¿Estúpido? ¡Oh, Shiryu! Nunca pensé que me dirías algo así. Que decepción.— Le dijo dedicando le una cínica sonrisa mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor estudiando a su adversario y siendo observado por él.

El caballero del Dragón fue el primero en atacar Lanzando una patada hacia su cabeza pero Ikki la detuvo con una mano lo agarró del tobillo y lo hizo caer lanzándose sobre él un segundo después para golpearlo con su codo, pero Shiryu fue más rápido y se apartó dejando que el primer golpe del combate se lo diera él solo.

— Escurridizo como una lagartija ¿eh?— bufó ya en pie y observando de nuevo sus movimientos.

El Dragón apretó los dientes molesto. Esta vez volvió a ser el encargado de comenzar el ataque lanzando una ráfaga de puñetazos que fueron parados con destreza por las manos desnudas de su oponente, el mismo que lo sonreía y miraba divertido.  
— ¿Por qué no ataca? ¿Por qué me mira así?— Pensó Shiryu —¡Deja de burlarte de mí y pelea! — gritó enfurecido justo en el momento en el que le daba una de sus más mortíferas patadas en pleno pecho, mandando al desprevenido caballero hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, (a unos 60 metros), dándose contra la pared y cayendo pesadamente sobre el frío suelo. Fénix quedo tumbado boca arriba inmóvil.

— ¿Ikki? — preguntó alarmado al tiempo que corría hacia él hasta arrodillarse a su lado.— ¡Vamos, Ikki! ¡Despierta! — Le cogió de la muñeca buscándole el pulso pero se había puesto tan nervioso que no sabía si no era capaz de encontrárselo o si... — ¡Ikki, basta ya! Se acabo la broma. — le dijo desesperado mientras lo zarandeaba. Colocó su oído sobre su pecho intentando escuchar sus latidos pero no fue capaz de oír nada. No, aquello no era una broma realmente estaba... muerto— No, no es cierto. Vamos Ikki despierta — Le imploró al borde de las lagrimas.— No me dejes ahora. Te necesito. No puedes... Yo te...— Shiryu se mordió los labios sintiéndose impotente y rompió a llorar sabiendo que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. —¡Dios! ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Todo esto es por mi culpa.— Colocó su mano sobre los ojos del caballero y bajó sus parpados ocultando aquellos ojos fijos que lo observaron por última vez, aquellos mismos que tantos anhelos habían despertado en su corazón y lo besó con dulzura en los labios, aquellos amargos labios que tantas veces quiso probar pero que nunca se atrevió ni a rozar. Sintiendo ahora aquella lengua que jugaba en su boca y aquellos fuertes brazos que lo amarraban con tal pasión que parecía que lo fueran a romper.

— ¡Ikki, estás vivo!— Exclamó en el momento en el que consiguió soltarse. Fénix lo miró con picardía mientras el caballero del dragón cambiaba su expresión de sorpresa por otra que mostraba su más profundo cabreo.— ¡Sucio Bastardo! Para mí sí que has muerto. No quiero volver a verte en la vida. Por lo que a mí respecta tú estás muerto y enterrado.— Le gritó mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Ikki con un movimiento rápido lo agarró de la pierna tirándolo al suelo y lo inmovilizó sentándose sobre sus caderas al tiempo que sujetaba sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una fuerza sobrehumana.  
— Venga Dragoncito ¿Qué hay de eso de que me necesitas?— Le dijo cariñosamente.  
— ¡Creí que estabas muerto!  
— Y, ¿Pensabas esperar a entonces para decírmelo?— Insistió Fénix e intentó besarle, pero Shiryu apartó la cara a un lado. — Dilo.  
— ¿Decir qué?  
— Vamos quiero oírtelo.  
— Yo... No puedo.  
— ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?  
— ¡No digas tonterías! — Le respondió encarándose con él.  
— Y entonces, ¿Por qué estas temblando como una hoja? Dilo. No tienes nada que perder.— Le susurró y empezó a besar su cuello con fuerza.  
El Dragón cerró los ojos intentando reunir el valor suficiente para hacer lo que le pedía hasta que...— Te quiero Ikki... Te quiero tanto que... — Comenzó a explicar cuando el Fénix lo interrumpió plantándole un beso en los labios.  
— Y yo a ti.  
—¡¿A mí?!  
— ¿Por qué no? A caso ¿no crees ser lo suficientemente bueno para mí?— Shiryu apartó la vista al oír aquello pero Ikki le obligó a que lo mirara de nuevo. — Escúchame porque es algo que seguramente no te volveré a repetir. Nunca me ha gustado hablar mucho y menos acerca de lo que siento pero... Tu eres incluso mucho mejor de lo que yo me mereceré nunca. Te deseé desde el día que te vi en el torneo, luchando contra Seiya. Me enamore de ti la primera vez que oí tu voz. Tu eres el agua calma de la que me gustaría beber y de la que se que nunca saciare mis deseos de más. El caballero sonrió ligeramente al ver la cara de su compañero roja por la vergüenza. Realmente él no estaba acostumbrado a decir aquello pero, que dulce sonaba de su boca. Ikki comenzó a aflojar la presión sobre sus muñecas hasta dejarlas libres e intentó deslizar una mano hacia la entrepierna del caballero, pero este lo detuvo en seco.  
— No. — Le advirtió  
— Es que tú nunca... en tu primera cita. — Le dijo divertido.  
— No.  
— Así me gusta. —habló Fénix complacido antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Tras un rato apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró sus ojos reconfortado por el calor de su cuerpo y mecido por el sonido rítmico de su corazón. — Me gustaría estar así para siempre.  
—Seguro que eso lo podemos arreglar. —respondió mientras acariciaba sus revueltos cabellos.  
— Si les repites algo de lo que dije lo negare.  
— Si no me dices más cosas como esas será cuando me chive.  
Ambos rieron y se sintieron felices por saber que algo realmente especial acababa de comenzar.

FIN


End file.
